Computer
MAJOR SPOILERS: The following content contains major spoilers about Candy Box. Read at your discretion. The computer tab is unlocked after defeating the developper. It allows the player to add "bugs" to the game that are essentially cheats. The bugs each cost a certain number of lollipops to purchase and have a range of random effects for each level. The cost of each bug is listed in millions of lollipops. Note: *mlp = million lollipops *blp = billion lollipops *tlp = trillion lollipops Bug Levels Bug Level 1 - 1 mlp You are awarded 1-3 chocolate bars. This bug has a chance of failing as well. Results: *"You found 1 chocolate bar !!" *"You found 2 chocolate bars !!! \o/" *"You found 3 chocolate bars !!!!! \o/ \o/ \o/ \o/" *"There's a bug with the bug, it didn't worked :/" Bug Level 2 - 10 mlp This bug can increase the production limit of your lollipop farm: *Raises the limit to 10,000 lollipops per second. This requires having approximately 1,729,000 (1,728,123) lollipops planted *Only lasts until you next load your game. However, if you activate the bug again, you do not need to replant the lollipops. *Using this bug multiple times does not increase the production limit of your lollipop farm past 10,000 lollipops per second. You can also meet a shoemaker, journalist, translator, student, writer, vet, farmer, fireman, butcher, reporter, monk, priest, architect, or electrician who will give you a random amount of candy (appearing to range from possibly 5 million to 50 million candies, although it could be less than 5,000,000). Lastly, you can pick up all your candies from the floor. Results: *"The production limit of your lollipop farm has increased ! (*)" **The (*) corresponds with a message that appears below: "(*) : the effect will last until the next loading (hey, it's a bug after all)" *"You picked up all candies you have thrown on the floor. (0)" **The (0) corresponds with the number of candies that were on the floor. *"You met a translator. He gave you 38197452 candies !" Bug Level 3 - 100 mlp Your sword gains one level or loses three levels, your current number of candies multiplies by three and you can also obtain the Sword of Liflamesummoning from this bug. Results: *"Your candies were multiplied by 3 !" *"The level of your sword increased by 1 !" *"You found a new sword : the Sword of Liflamesummoning !" *"Your sword lost 3 levels." *"There's a bug with the bug, it didn't work :/" Bug Level 4 - 1 blp No result occurs from bug level 4, as it is classified as illegitimate. Result: *"Fake bug ! I guess you'll need 10000 mpl :)" Bug Level 5 - 10 blp One effect is that everyone in the quests becomes a pony, albeit ponies with the same life, damage, weapon, and behaviours. This effect only lasts until you next load the game. You can also get the Sword of Randomness from this bug. A glitch is that gates from Hell seem to disappear (possibly due to being only one character wide), but they still exist. Results: *"It's pony time !! Everyone is a pony now ! (*)" **The (*) corresponds with a message that appears below: "(*) : the effect will last until the next loading (hey, it's a bug after all)" *"You found a new sword : the Sword of Randomness !" *"There's a bug with the bug, it didn't work :/" Bug Level 6 - 100 blp No result occurs from bug level 6. The information within is displayed automatically when you reach the lollipop threshold. *"No level 6 bug, sorry :( (maybe level 7 ?)" Bug Level 7 - 1 tlp No result occurs from bug level 7. The information within is displayed automatically when you reach the lollipop threshold. *"Crap, no level 7 bug either :s Don't give up !" Bug Level 8 - 10 tlp No result or message occurs from bug level 8. The information within is displayed automatically when you reach the lollipop threshold. With the passing of the threshold the Randomize... and Add a bug... options are unlocked. *"Welcome to the bug factory ! :You now have access to the entire computer, and you can therefore create your own bugs." Randomize Everything in the "randomize" section does just as the title implies. Whatever button you click, it will set that value to a random number. This is usually an extremely high number that is essentially infinite,. The variables you can randomize are: *Candies *Candies thrown *Candies eaten *Candies per second *Lollipops *Lollipops planted *Chocolate bars *Scrolls *Potions *Sword *Sword power Add a bug Everything under this section is temporary and will only last until you load your game next. *Background color randomly cycles the background color *Text color randomly cycles the text color *Text size randomly cycles the text size *Add a tab adds a new tab to the top. Doing this will prevent you from clicking on any of the tabs (though, you can open them using arrows of the keyboard). Each tab has a different name. *Edit everything lets you change the text of everything on screen. As with Add tab, this will severely limit your ability to play the game. *PURE RANDOM will randomize everything in the game. This is incredibly dangerous and saving after using it is not recommended. Category:Candy Box